True Identity
by MrsRayKon
Summary: Ray's been acting weird all day. And when Tyson brings a dog home, things go from bad to worse. Will he have enough courage to tell them?


**True Identity**  
**Hello everyone! So yeah, just a small oneshot about Ray. Uh please remember that this took me about 15 minutes to write so it's rubbish :) thank you!**  
**Disclaimer: me no own Beyblade. Capiche? **  
***********************  
"Ray! Kai! Get out here! Now!" Max's cheery voice could be heard from the garden.  
Ray stood up from his chair but froze and slowly bought his body back down to the soft comfort of the cushions. Kai looked at him funny.  
"Something wrong?" The older boy asked.  
"Uh... I.. Uh... No, I just need to uh... tie my shoelaces then I'll be out..." Ray replied. Kai looked at Ray, then his feet, then back at him.  
"Ray, you're wearing slippers." Kai said blankly.  
"Uh... Um... Yeah... Uh, you uh... You go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Kai had no idea what was going on, usually Ray was so kind and collected, but today he was being a bit jumpy, and disorientated. Not wanting to upset the boy, Kai went outside.

"Ray, I'm serious! Get out here now!" Max screamed.  
"Uh... No thanks, it's a bit chilly out..."  
"Ray, it's August!"  
"Ray! Stop being such a wet blanket! Even Mr. Sourpuss himself is out here- Ow! Kai!"  
"Yeah c'mon Ray! We've got a surprise!" Tyson said, energetically.  
Then Ray heard Kai's voice.  
"Listen, Kon. I don't know what's up with you but if you really don't want to come out, you don't have to."  
"Yeah, we'll just come in and show you instead!" Tyson said. There was only one thought in Ray's head at that moment- SHIT. He couldn't go anywhere, he was trapped. He wanted to run but his legs were paralysed. He sat there, shaking with fear as his worst nightmare entered the room. No, not an angry, drunk Bryan. A dog. With floppy ears and a tongue lopping to the side. His eyes were fixed on it as it sniffed Kenny's hand before nuzzling into it. 'Maybe this time it'll be different... It seems... Friendly...' Ray thought to himself to try and calm his nerves.  
"Oh I get it! Ray doesn't like dogs!" Tyson exclaimed. Slowly, the mutt approached Ray.  
"No Tyson, dogs don't like me..." The dog sniffed the Ray's hand.  
"See Ray, it's harmless." Max said, a little too early. Mere seconds later, the dog growled slyly at Ray, before dangerously biting his hand, sharp canine teeth, ripping his flesh. Ray let out a startling cry. No one moved, the dog ran out the door. Just then, Hilary came into the dojo.  
"Hey guys, is everything okay? I thought I heard someone shouti- oh my god, Ray! Tyson, what did you do?!"  
"Tyson didn't _do_ anything, it was the dog." Kai said.  
"Dog? What dog?!"  
"Tyson and Max found it at that abandoned house on Daniels Lane. Then, it freaked out when it saw Ray."  
"Uh okay... That's... Completely normal for the bladebreakers!"  
"Kon, it's almost like you anticipated this. What's going on?"  
"I... Uh... N-n-n-nothing... I. Uh. Umm... I... Just... Uh..." Ray didn't know what to tell them. So, he left. Without warning, he got up and walked away. Everyone stared after him, all mouths resembling O's.  
"Ray! Where are you going!?" Max shouted after him.  
"I'm sorry! I can't do this anymore!" He replied, not turning to look at them.

Ray had gone. No one knew what had happened. Kai had gone after him about three minutes ago. Now, everyone was just... Waiting. Waiting for Ray and Kai. Waiting for answers. Waiting for their friend to explain to them what was going on.

"Thought I might find you here." Kai shouted to the boy, curled up on a tree branch. They were at the river.  
"Kai, I don't have anything to say to you. You've seen my true identity. Please leave." Ray replied, not letting his gaze fall on the older boy. 'True identity? What is he talking about?' Kai was so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice Ray jump down from the branch and- Wait! That was at least 10 meters high and he landed on his feet without a scratch.  
"Ray, what do you mean true identity?" Then it clicked. Ray was a... No, don't be silly. That's a myth. Well it was now or never. He had to at least ask. Kai started speaking. He looked at Ray, kindly and determined.  
"Ray. Are you- a- a- a-"  
"Yes, Kai. I am. I'm a... Neko jin."

"Oh god, I hope Ray's okay."  
"Max, calm down. I'm sure Kai can find him." Tyson reassured his friend. Just then the door opened. Kai came in. It looked like he was talking to himself but small golden eyes popped out from behind him. Ray was safe.  
"Ray! You're back are you oka-!" Kai put his hand on Tyson's mouth to shut him up.  
"Everyone." Kai said. "Ray has something he'd like to tell you."

The bladebreakers were in the living room. Ray was sat on his favourite armchair, trembling and staring at the ground.  
"C'mon Ray! Spit it out already!" Daichi yelled.  
"I-uh... Okay." He took a deep breath, not meeting anyone's stares. "I-uh-I-um-I-I-Iamanekojin." The last came out quickly, but everyone heard it. Time stood still. No one breathed. They were all gawking. Hilary was to move. Slowly, she approached Ray. She knelt down, took his hands in her own and looked him in the eye. It was now that she noticed he was crying. His tearstained face was so full of sadness. It sickened her! Even the thought they would treat him any differently because he's not... Exactly human. She cupped her hands around his face, and gave him a small smile, before giving him a massive hug.  
"You're so brave." She whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear because of his heightened senses. After a few minutes, they were all hugging Ray and telling him that he was still their friend, no matter what. Ray was happy. Ray had found true friends that accepted him for what he was. Ray loved his friends.

Okay well that was it... I know it kinda sucked... I was just bored. Please R&R! Until next time! ;)

Sent from my iPod


End file.
